New Beginnings
by Angel of Dawning Destiny
Summary: Axel finds Roxas one boring day. What will happen during Sora's stay in Castle Oblivion? Will Roxas become one of the Organization, or will he live as an outcast? No romance in this one.
1. New Beginning

A really boring day for someone in The World That Never Was. He wanted to fool around with one of the eleven other members of the Organization. Xemnas was busy, Xigbar was practicing his "dimension teleportation", Xaldin was surveying Beast's Castle, Vexen was with Xemnas, Lexaeus and Zexion were pondering some manner of business, Saix was...Saix, and who gives a flying duck about the other four members? He needed to do something, so he went into the Dark City. Looking at the incomplete Kingdom Hearts, the hooded figure wondered if their hearts will ever return. As he thought, a figure suddenly fell from the sky. He looked up, and saw it was a person. What's more, he or she was _pummeling_ towards the ground at meteoric speed...right at him! Before he had time to move, he found that his face had been smashed into the ground.

"Ow."

He got up and the other person rolled off his back. Studying the stranger's face, the figure can tell he was very young.

"Ugh..." the boy spoke.

"Hey."

"AAAHH!" the kid jumped up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Hmm...shouldn't you ask who you are first?" said the figure.

"What? I know who I..." the kid's voice trailed off.

"Heh heh heh, so you're a Nobody."

"A...Nobody? Is that an insult or what! Talk!" the boy demanded harshly.

"Whoa, calm down! Everything will come to you eventually. For starters, this place is called The World That Never Was."

"The World That Never Was? Weird name. Okay, now who are you!"

"Heh." The figure pulled off his hood to reveal none other than...

"Axel."

"Alright...Axel, why can't I remember anything!" the kid shouted.

"Calm down! Everything should come back to you."

A few minutes passed, and Axel grew impatient.

"Anything?"

"No," the kid said. "Why can't I remember anything!"

"Hm, Xemnas said there would be an exception to all Nobodies..." Axel mumbled, but the kid heard.

"What...Xemnas? And you still didn't answer what a Nobody is!" said the kid.

"Alright, Xemnas is the leader to an Organization...of sorts. And a Nobody is the body of a person who lost his heart to the Heartless. Now, none of this rings any bells, so that explains who your Other, or who you were before you're a Nobody, is." Axel explained.

"Okay, who is my...Other?" the kid said.

"His name is Sora. Sora is the master of the Keyblade, but his heart was saved by a Princess of Heart, so now you both exist, and that's not supposed to happen. That's probably why you don't remember anything." Axel said.

"Sora? So, will that be my name?" Sora's Other said.

"No. Wait...I can make up a name for you. Some of the Organization use their other's name, add an "X", and make an anagram out of that. I guess we could do that. Now..." Axel said slowly in thought.

A few minutes later, Axel shot up.

"Roxas."

"Hmm...I like that name. Alright, now you need to explain everything else!" the newly named Roxas said.

"Okay. Just remember, no messing around too much, or you'll get hurt. Got it memorized?"

A moment's silence, and then the words: "Got it memorized."


	2. Meeting The Organization

Hello folks. This is my first story, so I'm asking you to be gentle. The first chapter was sort of an introduction, so it was not so good. Well, on with the story!

Note: Roxas is wearing the outfit you see him wearing in Twilight Town.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel opens a dark portal. Roxas looks at it and starts backing away. Axel looked at the kid and laughed.

"Hey, don't be scared. We're going to see the Organization," Axel assured.

Roxas felt uneasy, but stepped through the portal, and Axel did the same.

The first thing to come to Roxas' eyes was the immense design of the area. The second was that the place seemed to be floating. And the third…everything was white. It was better than the Dark City; he couldn't even see Axel's face clearly during that time. Now, turning around to meet his companion, Roxas definitely knew Axel looks…abnormal to say the least. Spiky red hair, somewhat dark green eyes, and some sort of face paint were the most noticeable characteristics. He also noticed the blinding contrast of the clothes Axel was wearing; black to white.

"Does all of this "Organization" look like you?" asked Roxas with his insatiable curiosity.

"Yeah, pretty much," was his reply.

Axel couldn't help but feel that Roxas was so…innocent and vulnerable. I mean, the kid was in a world completely clouded with darkness with the most powerful Organization of Nobodies (most of which have _serious_ mental issues; see a therapist) and to top it all off, no memories of his origin. Now that was not a very good condition.

As they wandered the halls, the two Nobodies reached an elevator (known to gamers as the Crooked Ascension). Then they walked up countless numbers of stairs (not really) and reached the "game board" of the Organization. For those of you who know, it's the Proof of Existence.

"Whelp, you have to meet the other members," declared Axel. "First is…Number XII, the Savage Nymph. Her name's Larxene, she's the only female member here, and…well, she'll kill you if you piss her off real bad, got it memorized?

Roxas gulped as Axel opened the gateway to Larxene's area (it's not really a room; I mean Luxord and Saix's rooms were frickin' _battlefields_ for cryin' out loud).

"Hm, Axel? What do you want?" came a voice from the darkness.

"Just like you to meet a new recruit," said Axel.

"Hmmm…really?" replied Larxene as she stepped out of the darkness.

Roxas saw that she was blonde and not very much taller than he was himself. Then again, other than King Mickey and Donald Duck, Roxas is probably the shortest character in Kingdom Hearts.

"Nice to meet you, kiddo. What's your name? Oh, and judging that _Axel_ is the one making the introductions, I don't need to tell you my name," said the Savage Nymph.

Axel mumbled something under his breath, something about him not being _that_ predictable and other things that involve massive swearing.

"My name is Roxas. Oh yes. Axel mentioned something about a "savage nymph". What does it mean?" asked the oh-so-oblivious Roxas.

"We have codenames here. Savage Nymph is mine. Oh, and he probably told you my rank. Rank is determined by order of recruit. I was the youngest in terms of membership until you came along," answered Larxene.

"Oh."

"Heh, you should see more of the Organization than just me. However, I'll warn you that some aren't really…'right in the head'. 'K?"

"Okay, let's go Axel," said Roxas.

"At least someone's having fun," Axel muttered.

"Next is Number XI, our Graceful Assassin. I won't tell you his name due to _somebody's_ insult," Axel said in a sort of low voice.

"All right then."

They entered Number XI's room, and saw him with his hood up. He was apparently practicing something, as the figure looked tired.

"Hey, flower boy, meet our new member," Axel called.

"A new recruit? And don't call me that," the figure said pulling down his hood.

"Wow…pink hair," said Roxas.

"That's everyone's first impression…anyway, I don't need to tell you my name, so you tell me yours," said the pink haired man.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but Axel intervened.

"Actually, I didn't tell him your name. Why'd you think I called you flower boy? To poke fun at you?"

"Yes…" said the man. "Well anyway, since Axel's being "unpredictable", my name is Marluxia."

"My name's Roxas."

"Okay, you should meet the others. I'm busy with something."

"That scythe? Larxene's a better fighter than you, and she's younger than you by three months!"

"Shut up and leave."

Axel mumbled something about a killjoy (he likes mumbling, doesn't he?) and left Roxas there. He sprinted to keep up with the older man.

"Hey…" Roxas spotted something at the doorway. "You said something about a scythe. And there's a picture of one on the pad we're standing on."

"Yep. We put our weapons at the doorway. Larxene uses kunai knives, just so you were wondering."

"Next is the Gambler of Fate," said Axel. "Number X, his name is…"

Axel stopped in mid-sentence. He thought it would be better if Roxas found out his name by asking.

They entered the room. Roxas spotted the inscription of a card on the pad. So he's a gambler who uses cards. Wow, that was unexpected.

The character in Havoc's Divide looked up.

"Greetings, Axel. Who's that with you?" the cloaked figure said.

"This is Roxas. You should tell him your name," answered Axel.

"You mean you didn't? That is…"

"Shut it!" Axel cut him off.

"All right…" the figure took off his hood to reveal short white/slight blonde hair, a moustache, and blue eyes. "My name is Luxord. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Roxas."

"Okay…"

Nothing more needs to be said. They entered Number IX's room, the Melodious Nocturne. An instrument like a guitar was at the front. They entered, and the first thing the two noticed was that the place was flooded with water! Someone was playing an instrument in the middle, and the water ebbed and flowed to the music.

"Demyx, stop playing!" Axel shouted.

"Huh, Axel? And look, you brought a friend!" said "Demyx".

Demyx had something resembling a mohawk, somewhat light brown hair, and a cheerful attitude. 'He's probably really happy to be alive,' thought Roxas. How clueless he was.

"Yeah, his name's Roxas. Well, you two talk. I have something to do."

"Wonder what that would be…Okay, Roxas, my name's Demyx. Good to meet cha!" said Demyx.

"Okay, good to meet you, too." Roxas replied.

"Sooo…wanna be friends?" Demyx asked.

"Umm…okay," was the reply from Roxas.

"Cool! So, why's Axel showing you around? Wait, lemme guess, he found you in the city, right?"

"How'd you…" Roxas started but was cut off.

"That's how _all _of the Organization was found. At least, I was. Anyway, here comes Axel. Have fun meeting the rest of the Organization! And I have a feeling that you and Number VIII might make good friends!" Demyx said rather excitedly.

"All right, see you around, Demyx," Roxas said and left.

"Ha ha, all right. Heh, I like you already!" Demyx said in a _perfectly straight tone_.

Roxas and Axel left. Axel skipped the Number VIII door.

"Umm…shouldn't we meet Number VIII first?" asked Sora's Nobody.

"Oh, he's not in his room right now," said Axel absent-mindedly, but he was very noticeably hiding something.

"Okay, we'll see him later then."

"Depends on your definition of "later", said our spiky redhead friend with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to…What! Why didn't you tell me you were Number VIII?" said "Captain Clueless" AKA Roxas.

"You never asked. Well anyway, that's me, The Flurry of Dancing Flames," replied Axel. "Next up are the higher members. I'm not allowed to just barge in on them, so you have to meet them later with a not-so-formal introduction. I think we should see the Superior, Xemnas now. Of course, he's Number I."

Upon entering the Altar of Naught, they saw Xemnas gazing at a heart shaped moon.

"Kingdom Hearts…soon…soon we'll be complete again," Xemnas said in a very deep tone. He had long white hair and slightly dark skin. His deep voice was very strange.

"Xemnas, meet our new member Roxas. He just can't remember anything (hint hint)."

"Aaaahhh…Roxas, good to meet you. I am the Superior of the Organization. I'm sure Axel told you," said Xemnas.

"Wait, Axel, what do you mean 'new member'? I never agreed to join!" Roxas yelled.

"You sorta have to. Nobodies are different than normal people. Nobody (pun not intended) would accept you. But we will, us thirteen members have to stick together," Axel said knowing Roxas can't turn down the offer.

Roxas pondered for a moment, then finally said:

"Alright, I'll join."

Xemnas laughed clearly and loudly. It seemed intimidating.

"Welcome to the Organization…Number XIII."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Don't be too harsh, this is my first story ever, so I'd appreciate advice and such. Critisism is encouraged, I need to know my mistakes. So please review, okay?


	3. Roxas Spawns Power

Hey hey people! It's me again, with the third chapter of this story. I'll try to make this story better, but that's why I need reviews! Please, I need some help! Well, thanks for actually making it this far.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas pondered the situation in Axel's quarters. It had a rather clear view of the moon named Kingdom Hearts. He was given a black cloak like Axel's, and given the title of being Number XIII. The Organization is now called Organization XIII. Maybe Organization XII doesn't cut it. He remembered that conversation with Xemnas…

_Flashback:_

"_Welcome to the Organization…Number XIII."_

_Xemnas reached his arm out and a cloud of darkness enveloped it. It soon faded to reveal a black cloak just like Axel's._

"_I believe this is your size, Roxas," Xemnas said._

"_Thanks," Roxas said as he took it. It **was** his size. A perfect fit._

"_Roxas, you'll need your own quarters. We'll rearrange the Proof of Existence so you can have a room to yourself," Xemnas continued._

"_Hmm, thanks again," was Roxas' oh so boring reply._

"_You are dismissed, you can just stay with Axel for the time being. Unless Axel has something against that?"_

"_Not at all," Axel said._

_They watched as Roxas took his leave. Xemnas turned to Axel._

"_Inform the others for a group gathering. Don't include Roxas, however. He won't need to know of the situation…yet."_

End Flashback… 

Roxas, of course, didn't know of the meeting. So he sat alone in Axel's room and gazed at Kingdom Hearts. It made him feel warm. Roxas then heard the portal open.

Flashback; The Meeting 

Axel gathered the members. They were seated in the throne room, which now had a thirteenth throne, currently empty. The members of the Organization wondered what was the topic, and Xemnas left them no time to think on it.

"_We will discuss the recruit of our newest comrade, Roxas. He will assume the position as Number XIII. If my assumption is correct, his Other is none other than the Keybearer."_

_This sparked everybody's attention. Certain sounds containing interest are heard._

"_As of now, we have no way as to knowing for certain other than the fact he has no memories of his past life. Therefore, we will present him with a challenge. A battle challenge. He will fight one of you to test his ability. If he can draw out the Keyblade, then we are certain he is the Keyblade Master's Other."_

"_If a fight's what you're going to give him, let me to fight him," said a member._

" _Very well, you seem best suited for the task. We'll leave it all to you. I shall inform Roxas in the morning. Meeting adjourned."_

End Flashback 

Axel stepped out of the blue portal that links their rooms to the Proof of Existence. His mind seemed to go into outer space. Roxas didn't want to bother him. Axel just looked into Kingdom Hearts, as if trying to burn it through an iron gaze. For a few moments, Axel was silent, then started speaking.

"You should get some rest. You'll have a big day tomorrow, Roxas."

"What? Is there an initiation?"

"Something like that. Go to a world and rest for the night. It's practically impossible to sleep here due to no beds. I'll have Xemnas work on that. I think I know where you have to go," Axel stated. "Follow me."

Axel opened a dark gate, and they left The World That Never Was. They landed in a sort of orange brown town. Roxas just looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Twilight Town. I think you'll like it here. But you have to take off the cloak. You shouldn't let people know you're from the Organization, or Organization XIII."

"Alright," Roxas said. "Where do I stay?"

"Anywhere, just don't make any friends here."

"Okay then. A motel sound fine?" Roxas asked.

"Okay. Here's some munny for your expenses," Axel said as he handed Roxas 300 munny.

"Thanks, Axel."

_The next day:_

"Ugh…"

Roxas awoke from deep slumber to find Axel standing over him.

"Time to go, buddy."

"Aw, man!" Roxas pouted. He was sleeping very well.

"C'mon!" Axel seemed somewhat excited.

They left for The World That Never Was, where Roxas put on his cloak.

"Roxas, time to put your abilities to the test," Xemnas said. "You'll fight another member of the Organization. But first, meet the rest of Organization XIII."

He walked up to a man with a cross shaped scar and long blue hair holding a claymore.

"Saïx," he said emotionlessly.

"Zexion," Number VI said equally emotionally as Saïx, who appears to be Number VII. Zexion had long silver-blue hair that covers his right eye. He didn't hold a weapon.

"My name is Lexaeus," a very large and muscular figure with short orange hair said. He was obviously Number V, and had a tomahawk.

"Hello, my name is Vexen," Number IV said. He had a blue shield and long dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Xaldin." Number III seemed to be floating slightly with six lances; three in his hands and three are hovering.

"Xigbar. I finally get to meet you, kid." This one had a black and gray ponytail and was holding two guns. He seemed old, with an eye patch and a scar across his face.

"Now, you will be fighting a member that we have chosen. Every member put his or her hoods up. Your opponent will be…"

"Me."

Roxas turned around. Facing him was none other than Axel. (Surprised? No, I didn't think so)

"Come on, show me what you got, Roxas!"

"What, I can't fight you!" Roxas was practically shivering.

"Oh, come on! This is your initiation! Think of it as a test." Upon saying that, Axel's chakrams appeared by his side.

'_How'd he do that!' _Roxas thought.

"Here I come!" Axel dashed after Roxas at blazing speed. (Again, pun not intended)

"AAHHH!" Roxas screamed, partly because of Axel's speed, and partly because he was unarmed.

Roxas dodged a horizontal slash by backstepping, then a vertical one by a sidestep. Roxas didn't even know he was this fast! He jumped back, and Axel ignited the chakrams.

"What the…how on earth do you do that!" Roxas was amazed. Axel controlled the power of fire at will! Why didn't he tell him!

"I forgot to mention. All the members in the Organization control a particular element. Remember Demyx and his music?" Axel explained.

Flashback 

They entered, and the first thing the two noticed was that the place was flooded with water! Someone was playing an instrument in the middle, and the water ebbed and flowed to the music.

End Flashback 

"Water…" Roxas muttered. Demyx grinned at this.

"That's right! And I'm gonna get you! Got it memorized!"

"Yaah!" Roxas dodged swipe after flaming swipe until his left arm got hit. It burned his skin very thoroughly, and he jumped back clutching his arm. Roxas felt like he was dying, but there was a light that beckoned him on. Suddenly, a flash of light materialized in his right hand. He saw it resembled a sword…and it was shaped like a…

"The Keyblade!" Xemnas uttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. The next chapter is under construction. Please review and inspire me! I need motivation, so loyal fans out there, help me! Review!


	4. Roxas' Unveiled Strength

Fourth chapter up! Roxas will utilize the power of the Kingdom Key. But is it enough to defeat the flame wielder Axel? A detail I forgot to mention is that the battle is in the Hall of Empty Melodies, and the rest of the Organization is on the ledge that Xigbar snipes from. Anyway, enjoy this little number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Keyblade…"

Roxas just gazed at the weapon in his hand. It was a key, short but sturdy looking (and might I add, a little bit ridiculous in terms of weapon appearance). Seeing as it was a sword, Roxas wasted no time in charging at Axel relentlessly. The older man just kept backing off, and then struck back so Roxas had to jump back. They maneuvered across the battlefield, more times than one would it seem like one of the Nobodies would fall into the dark abyss.

"This is getting out of hand. Vexen, Lexaeus, if you would," Xemnas said.

Numbers VI and V just each lifted an arm, and soon a wall of ice reinforced by stone appeared around the perimeter of the rectangular platform. Neither fighters noticed, until Axel had finally saw the walls and decided to make the field to his advantage.

"Burn, baby!"

He ignited the floor of the arena, as well as the walls. Roxas soon started crying in pain and jumping around. Axel saw that to his advantage, ignited a chakram, and leapt at Roxas, leaving a trail of blazing embers in his wake. Roxas was thrown back slightly, but Axel hurled the burning wheel at Roxas and knocked him into the wall. In his pain, Roxas dropped the Kingdom Key and it vanished with a spark of light. He was slammed into the wall, making a huge dent in the ice and stone (surprisingly, neither melted). The flames parted where Roxas hung, and Axel's chakrams vanished with a burst of flame.

"It's over, Roxas. With some training, you'll beat me eventually," Axel said as he walked off.

"No, I'll beat you now!"

Axel turned in shock to find Roxas, sporting his injured arm, standing! The boy was knocked into a 6 foot wall with a flaming iron wheel and he could still stand! This was unbelievable for Axel.

Roxas felt another surge of light, and instinctively (as if he were being controlled, to be exact) reached towards his left waist with his right arm, and vice-versa. His right arm flew to his right side to reveal a black Keyblade quite a bit longer than the Kingdom Key. It slightly resembled devil wings in some areas. The left arm did the same carrying a white Keyblade, slightly shorter than the black one and resembling angel wings. (Bad description of the blades, they're Oathkeeper and Oblivion)

This time faster than ever before, Roxas dashed at Axel. Axel never even saw Oblivion circle up over his head and hit him in the back. Flying towards the wall, he gathered his chakrams and stood in battle stance. Roxas twirled Oblivion easily in his right hand and charged again. He was so fast that the Keyblade wielder was nothing but a blur. He didn't seem much slower than the teleporting Xigbar (which was impressive to say the least). Just when Roxas was about to impale Axel, he raised his chakrams and at that same instant, Roxas vanished into thin air.

"Wha…?"

A split second later Axel found that his back suffered another blow and he hurtled into the flaming wall of the arena. Roxas stood at the space previously occupied by Axel not two seconds ago and looked around. Axel was invisible to the naked eye. However, Roxas did hear something. He closed his eyes and focused. There's a slightly stronger flame from…behind him at his left side! Just as he figured out where Axel was, Roxas felt Axel hurtling at him the same way he did earlier. However, since he knew where Axel was already, Roxas sidestepped the attack.

"No way!" Axel exclaimed.

He then found a black Keyblade hurtling at him. Axel was raised up into the air, then felt another Keyblade come from above. (In case you didn't know, it was an extension of the Burst Edge Reaction Command; Oblivion swept Axel off his feet and Oathkeeper circled in the air, knocking Axel down) Axel fell and stood up immediately, but neither Roxas nor his Keyblades were in sight. Then, he saw someone standing right in front of him.

"Hi."

Roxas lifted Oblivion in a right to left upper diagonal slash, then a cross slash with both Keyblades, then dashed past Axel swinging, and finally dashed again, flailing the Keyblades in two horizontal cross slashes, a downward slash with each, and a jumping uppercut with both. Axel was lifted into the air again, and Roxas followed. He swung wildly at Axel, knocking him back and scaling the flaming wall of the arena, then leapt at his opponent slamming into the ground again and releasing light from the ground. (That was the Overtaker/Clear Light Reaction Command) The magma from the floor cleared and the flaming walls died down. By now, the ice and stone HAD melted. Axel just lay there, now unarmed and laughing.

"And I thought you couldn't get any stronger, Roxas," he said softly.

"Hey, you taught me two things back there, buddy," Roxas said to him.

"What's that?"

"One, there will always be something pushing you, even when you're down and feeling hopeless."

"Yeah, and the second thing?"

"Those black cloaks look terrible once they're scorched and sliced into ribbons."

They both shared a nice long laugh, and applause was heard at the higher platform.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Was it good? Be harsh. Anyway, Roxas will probably have to end up fighting the rest of the Organization. Then everything will tie into the script of Kingdom Hearts II. So, tell me what you think!


	5. Lightning Dawn

Fifth chapter, yay for ev'ryone. Last we've met, Roxas owned Axel in a duel. The question is: did he hold back? The world may never know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done, Roxas. You've done a great job in handling the Keyblade," Xemnas said.

"Keyblade? Well, I guess so," Roxas replied.

"You kiddin'? You were radical, dude!" Xigbar said.

"Cha. You kicked Axel's butt!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Not bad for a newbie," said Xaldin.

"Good goin' Roxas!" Demyx told him.

"Thanks everyone. I-" Roxas started, but collapsed.

"I'm guessing he pushed his limits," Axel said. Unlike Roxas, he wasn't tired in the least.

"Good work, Axel. You drew out the power of the Keyblade in him," Vexen stated.

"Anybody else could have done that," Axel shrugged.

"But you still did a good job. Who knew that he could wield two Keyblades?" Lexaeus said.

"Indeed. This one's a rare find," Zexion agreed.

"For now, just carry him back to his room. We'll make sure he gets stronger," Xemnas told Axel.

"Wait, he has a room now? That was fast. Anyway, are we gonna live here now?"

"Yes. I actually meant his living quarters, not his private quarters. Everyone will have another room, and we'll work on Roxas' in a moment."

Axel just shrugged and effortlessly carried Roxas to his room. (Note: I made all this junk up. Areas like Addled Impasse will be the private quarters, and the rooms are inaccessible to Sora) He saw that the area with the portals looks exactly the same as the Proof of Existence. Axel just carried Roxas to his room. Everybody else had a platform with their weapons, but not Roxas. His was empty. Axel hauled Roxas to his bed and left. Looking at the sleeping boy, Axel couldn't help but feel he overdid that battle. Another shrug, and Axel left the building.

_Two hours later_

Roxas wakes up in a strange room. It was pure white, so he can tell it belonged to the Organization. Seeing a portal, he entered it. This place looked like the Proof of Existence, yet something was off...

Roxas moved towards the nearest exit and maneuvered across a string of halls until he was on the familiar path. There, he spotted a set of unusually large doors. Roxas pushed them aside.

"See? I told ya he'd find us," a member said.

"Roxas!" a member that was clearly Xemnas spoke. "We didn't expect you to be up so soon. Please, have a seat."

Roxas looked at all the members. They were sitting on ridiculously tall thrones. He looked at the only empty one. Lower than some of the others, but still impossible to climb. Xemnas waved a hand at it, and it decended to Roxas' height.

"Hey Roxas," Demyx said to him. Apparently rank didn't matter in this array. "Guess what we were talking about."

"Lemme take a REALLY wild swing," Roxas said. "Sora?"

"WHOA!" Demyx fell off his throne, but opened a portal in the ground. Basically, he fell off his throne...into his throne. "How'd you guess?"

"Lucky," Roxas stated.

"We will see what the Keyblade Master does. By now, he must have located the world shrouded in darkness. In that case, my Heartless won't stand a chace. For now, meeting adjourned, and Roxas, I need to speak with you."

Everyone jumped off, and Roxas spoke to Xemnas.

"You have to get stronger. And soon. We'll test your skills by pitting you against the other members of the Organization. You'll fight Larxene tomorrow, so rest some more. And make SURE not to overstrain yourself like you did with Axel." Xemnas' voice was booming and loud, especially in this hall. Roxas nodded.

"Good."

_The next day_

Everyone was in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Roxas prepared to draw his Keyblades, but he felt an overwhelming exhaustion creep over him. Only the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

"Hey Roxas," Axel called. "I don't think you should pull any more stunts this time. Wait'll you get better with those things, then perform any suicidal stunts you want!"

Roxas nodded, and prepared to defend himself. He was giving Larxene the initiative.

"What? You're letting me go first? Hm, that's nice, but not too smart!"

Next thing Roxas knew, Larxene was behind him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not like Axel. I won't hold back. And you're so tired, you didn't even see me coming. Two major disadvantages on your side," she said.

Larxene swung her kunai at Roxas, and he ducked just at the right moment. Then he elbowed her in the stomach and jumped away. Roxas wasn't in his best condition right about now...

Larxene then threw a nearly non stop string of knives in his direction, all of which he dodged. But Larxene sensed he was slowing down a little.

"How can you beat me when you can't even see me move?"

Roxas then looked around and saw Larxene behind him. No doubt she was one of the faster members.

"Man, the kid is toast!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"Go easy on him, you know his condition," Vexen defended.

"That's no excuse," Xaldin stated.

"Yes, he should be ready to fight at all times," Luxord spoke.

They just looked as Roxas and Larxene went at it. Larxene was, no doubt, winning with ease.

"Hah!" she yelled as she called down a thunderstorm in Roxas' direction. He sidestepped every bolt and dashed, hitting her straight on the chest.

"Ooh...you're not giving up without a fight, aren't you, kiddo?" Larxene called down a bolt of lightning and held it in her hands. She then hurled it towards Roxas and trapped him.

"GAAAH!" Roxas screamed as lightning flooded into his body. Larxene gathered more energy and shot it towards Roxas. He screamed even more in pain. Larxene charged another bolt and flung it at him. Roxas' senses suddenly sharpened. He readied his Keyblade and broke free from the bolt of lightning. Then, he knocked the other bolt back at Larxene. All the spectators gasped in awe; they hadn't expected Roxas to pull THAT off! Larxene was knocked back from the force of the blow, and Roxas dashed. The Kingdom Key morphed into Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his other hand. He's been saving his strength for this one...

Roxas dashed past Larxene, as if he were simply sprinting at her with his Keyblades. Two seconds later, Larxene fell, with evidence of two horizontal slashes at her chest.

"Good job, Roxas!" Demyx shouted. All the Organization members teleported down, and Larxene stood up. She glanced at the panting child and winked.

"Hey, good work back there. I'm really impressed with cha, kid"

"Thanks," Roxas puffed.

Luxord patted Roxas on the back, succeeding in knocking him down. Jeez, that kid tires easily. If it were Axel, he could have run another three miles without fainting!

"We'll give him some more rest. Marluxia might be a more difficult opponent in short range combat," said the Superior. The others nodded, but left Roxas there.

That way, he won't have to walk all the way to the hall when he wakes up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Heh, Roxas has his share of troubles now. He's taking on the Organization! Oh joy. Larxene seems to like Roxas. Heh heh, nothing's blooming here, okay! Don't get any ideas, no romance. Review.


End file.
